


Our First Time Together

by EvalynnMesserli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Loving Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvalynnMesserli/pseuds/EvalynnMesserli
Summary: Starscream and Bumblebee can finally touch each other and more importantly, finally release some pent up sexual frustration. For Starbee week





	Our First Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Starbee week Day 6: Smut. That's about it. It's just robots fucking. Very vanilla fucking too. So yeah.

Starscream was here. Actually, physically here. Bumblebee still couldn’t completely believe it, that he could just reach out and touch him, feel the warm metal beneath his servos, press his audials against his chassis and hear his spark pulsing, run his digits over every inch of his frame and feel the movements every action caused, talk to him and not seem crazy. It was wonderful and amazing and made his spark pound in joy.

And it was terrifyingly strange.

Bee wasn’t used to having a Starscream he could touch and them not having any real animosity towards each other anymore, the two only having come to like and love each other when one was trapped in the infraspace with only the other one able to see them. They still didn’t have an answer for that though, and despite how awful and lonely those years were when he was stuck like that and frustrating when Starscream had been in that position, in a strange way, Bee was grateful for those times. His time had allowed him to get to know, truly know, Starscream in a way he was sure few others ever had ever gotten to, seeing that there was more to him than a lying, manipulative, power-hungry afthead, that there was so much more trapped behind those walls of hurt and broken morals. And in turn when Starscream had been a ghost they’d been able to finally talk to each other, to fix what was wrong between them and make it better, unable to escape it since they were literally tied together now.

He was completely grateful for all of it, even with all the bad that had happened, at least it had brought them together, but there was one downside to that: they couldn’t touch each other.

No matter what they tried, there had been no way of making any kind of physical contact and it was very lonely and very frustrating. They’d managed though and had figured things out and learned to work around it.

Now that wasn’t an issue anymore.

Starscream was back, they’d brought him back and he was here and they could actually have a relationship, actually be together. Bee had been so overjoyed when Starscream had onlined that he’d jumped the poor seeker, briefly forgetting how disorienting and overwhelming it was to suddenly have a physical frame after going so long without. He hadn’t been able to help it though, wanting nothing more than to just curl into those arms and kiss him hard. 

Of course he’d realized pretty quickly that he was not helping and had retreated with several apologizes, laughing quietly at the slightly confused look on Starscream’s faceplates.

It had taken a while for Starscream to completely adjust. He was doing better than Bee had when he’d been brought back since he hadn’t been dead as long, but it was still a process. Struggling to work up to being able to handle any kind of contact with others. Bee still clearly remembered how careful they had to be when hugging or cuddling and how Starscream had needed several moments without any kind of touching when they’d kissed for the first time. 

That time had also been filled with trying to get Starscream’s new life started, deciding that with his new frame modeled to look like his forged one and to keep him from being thrown in jail again to just pretend he was someone else entirely, introducing “Astrum” to the universe, slowly filtering information about him to the others they would be around a lot and staging meetings with those who knew who he really was. Working hard until no one was aware that “Astrum” hadn’t existed, Windblade happily providing whatever help they needed, something Bee was determined to pay back some day. 

Bee could go on and on with all of this, about how incredible and hard this entire thing had been, about all the bots he was eternally grateful for, but not at the moment, his processor being a bit to preoccupied with what Starscream had decided he was finally comfortable with doing.

Which involved his helm being shoved between Bee’s legs and hungrily devouring his valve while seeing how many digits he could fit inside.

It was hardly the first time the two of them had seen each other in moments like this, they had both been stuck as ghosts haunting the other after all, and even though some situations had been better than others, it still wasn’t a first for them. What was a first was the fact that they could do this together. Not just watching the other or attempting some kind of awkward thing where they pretended they could touch each other, none of that. Actually together, servos on frames, mouth on mouth, mouths on other things, charge crackling between them and fans whirling to try and stop the waves of heat surging through their frames.

Primus it felt amazing.

“Ooooohhhhh Star…” Bee moaned, gripping the seeker’s helm with his servos as he practically fragged himself onto the digits deep inside him, scraping against and stretching the walls of his fluttering valve, lubricant practically gushing out to coat his face plates.

He could feel Starscream smirking and before he could do anything about the tiny stab of annoyance that ran through him, the now blue jet had him quickly distracted by curling and scissor his digits as he nipped at Bee’s anterior node, sending charge and pleasure rushing through him, his overload roaring towards him at a breakneck speed.

“So close...oh I’m so close…” he gasped out, frantically bucking his hips as the felt the heat in his frame rising higher and higher with every movement, mouth open and panting to try and cool his frame, biting his lip as the wonderful sensations reached a high, making him dance over the edge-

Starscream suddenly pulled his digits out and removed his mouth from the pulsing valve, looking up at a very angry minibot, the charge in the yellow frame dropping almost immediately. 

“Fragger,” Bee snapped, trying to pull Starscream’s helm back down but failing. “You absolute slag-faced, aft eating-” He was cut off by a set of lips on his own and a glossa tangling up with his, effectively shutting up his rant, leaving him to grumble angrily into the kiss.

After a moment Starscream pulled back, snickering Bee’s scowl. “I hate you,” the minibot grumpily said. “I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t,” Starscream fondly countered, leaning down to nuzzle his partner’s helm. “You wouldn’t be here if you did.”

“Whatever,” Bee mumbled, slowly moving his arms until they were wrapped around Starscream’s neck. “Why’d you stop?”

“I didn’t want the fun to end yet.” Starscream shifted until their hips were lined up, rubbing his spike on the swollen lips of the sopping wet valve, a shiver running through Bee as his valve clenched in anticipation.

“I can handle more than one overload. You didn’t have to stop.”

“True, but it’s much more satisfying this way.” Bee arched and moaned loudly as the thick spike slid into him, optics shuttering as his calipers stretched and shifted around the intrusion, the spikes ridges catching nodes and causing them to spark with glorious pleasure.

It was the best thing Bee had felt in a long time, and by the blissed out look on Starscream’s face that he saw when he reopened his optics told him the same was true for his partner.

“T-that feel good?” Bee asked when Starscream was fully seated inside him, valve fluttering slightly as it did it’s best to adjust to the feeling of a spike pressed inside.

Starscream simply nodded in response, vents heaving as he practically curled around Bee, hugging him close and shivering. Bee worried for a moment that something was wrong, but that thought was quickly chased away when Starscream started moving.

After that, things went blank. All Bee could focus was the spike pounding away inside him, lighting up nodes with every thrust into his quaking entrance and turning him into a whimpering mess, barely able to do more than lock his arms around his seeker who was so thoroughly abusing his valve in all the best ways possible.

The squelching of fluids mixed with the harsh clang of metal against metal filled the room, only barely covered up by the roaring engines and fans combined with the moans spilling from the two mechs on the berth.

“I love you,” Starscream gasped into his audial between his own beautiful noises and Bee tried to answer him, tried to tell him how much he loved him back, about how his spark felt so full of joy and adoration for his beautiful seeker, nearly drowning out everything else and consuming him with a haze of desire.

The desire to show Starscream how important he was, how beautiful and gorgeous and incredible he was, to tell him how utterly happy he made his spark feel, how amazing his frame was feeling because of him, how much he absolutely loved him.

“So tight, so beautiful, my beautiful little bee, I love you, I love you so much, so good to me, so fragging good,” Starscream babbled in his audials as Bee begged for more, begged him to go harder, faster, to turn him into a complete mess, to frag him until all he could think about was this, the burning heat threatening to take over, his processor slipping away as their movements became erratic, charge blazing between them.

“Yes yes yes yes-!” Bee chanted, hips desperately moving to meet Starscream’s thrusts, his overload once more barreling toward him. He was so close-!

Neither was sure who overloaded first, only knowing that sudden the charge erupted through them, crackling as fluids surged forth and they cried out their pleasure, frames tense and arching as warm transfluid filled the spasming valve and mixing with the flood of lubricant released to coat their thighs in a perfectly dirty picture.

Slowly, slowly, they came down, relaxing and twitching with leftover charge as it buzzed around, just taking a moment to process just how amazing that had been, servos running over plating as they held each other close.

“I love you…” Bee mumbled, sighing as he cuddled with his seeker.

A soft and quiet laugh and a kiss placed on Bee’s cheek. “I love you too.”

“That was nice,” Bee commented as he traced a design on Starscream’s helm.

“Even better than that,” the seeker informed him. “...up for a round two?”


End file.
